Naruto: O Legado da Forja, o Herdeiro do Fogo
by The Amazing Spider Green
Summary: Naruto sempre soube que não era normal, mas ele não sabia que era tanto a ponto de ser o filho do deus das forjas e do fogo. Agora Naruto deve impedir uma guerra ao lado de dois semideuses e um sátiro em uma missão que, se falhada, pode destruir o mundo. Mas sem nenhuma pressão. Classificado como T por linguagem imprópria.
1. Minha Conversa com Meu Pai Divino

Uzumaki Naruto, o Jinchuuriki de dezoito anos da Kyuubi no Yoko—ou Kurama—, um garoto loiro de olhos azuis-cerúleos, caminhava felizmente por Konoha, sua casa. Fazia dois anos desde que derrotara Obito e Madara, com a ajuda de Kurama. E sua fama na aldeia só aumentou. Todos o amavam agora. Ninguém mais o temia ou o odiava. Ele finalmente se sentia... aceito. Nada podia estragar sua felicidade.

Ele notou um aldeão olhando-o com admiração e uma multidão de mulheres lhe enviando sorrisos sedutores, e ele apenas devolveu o sorriso com seu sorriso de marca registrada, sem notar a maliciosidade por trás daqueles sorrisos.

"Olha, Kaa-chan, o Anjo Laranja," disse uma menininha apontando para ele com uma enorme admiração.

Desde que derrotou Obito e Madara, Naruto foi chamado de 'Anjo Laranja ' por todos, pois, de acordo com eles, ele era o anjo que salvou o mundo, e também porque ele vestia bastante laranja.

Naruto aproximou-se de uma floricultura e tirou uma única rosa. Ele foi até a menininha e colocou a rosa em sua orelha.

"O único anjo aqui é você, querida." O loiro bagunçou seus cabelos, enquanto a mãe da menininha o olhava com um sorriso.

Naruto devolveu o sorriso e retomou a caminhada.

Ele estava indo até o seu restaurante preferido: Ichiraku Ramen.

Quando o lugar já estava em seu campo de visão, Naruto inspirou o ar, e o doce aroma de ramen infestou suas narinas. Ele deu um suspiro melancólico. Como sentira falta daquele cheiro.

Ele entrou no Ichiraku, dizendo, "Yo, Ayame-nee-chan."

Ayame Ichiraku, filha do proprietário do restaurante e uma das melhores amigas de Naruto, virou-se e sorriu ao vê-lo. "Ora, se não é o Anjo Laranja de Konoha. Posso saber o que o maior herói que a vila já teve está fazendo em nosso modesto restaurante?"

"Ah, deixa disso, Ayame-nee-chan. Não importa minha mudança social na aldeia, sempre serei o mesmo Naruto que adora ramen."

"Fico feliz em saber que você não deixou a fama lhe subir a cabeça."

Naruto sentou-se em um dos banquinhos do restaurante, sorrindo. "Eu também. Por um momento pensei que tudo mudaria desde que derrotei Pain, mas fico feliz em saber que estava errado."

"Todos estamos, Naruto."

E então Teuchi Ichiraku, proprietário do restaurante, pai de Ayame e figura paterna de Naruto, apareceu e ao ver Naruto, ele disse, "Oh, Naruto, faz tempo que não nos vemos."

"Sim, Tio. Sinto muito por não ter vindo antes, mas é que eu esperei essa coisa de herói esfriar até sair de casa em público novamente," Naruto explicou dando-lhe um sorriso de desculpas.

"O que importa é que você está aqui agora. E não se preocupe. Hoje é por conta da casa. Para o herói que salvou o mundo."

"Valeu, Tio," Naruto agradeceu dando o seu sorrisão. "Eu vou querer um miso ramen— tebbayo!"

"Ei, Dobe," disse uma voz atrás do loiro, fazendo-o se virar e dar de cara com um rapaz de sua idade com cabelos negros com as pontas formando as penas da bunda de um pato e olhos negros. "Voltando ao vício de ramen?"

"Sim, Teme," Naruto respondeu sorrindo.

"Será que vocês dois nunca param com essa coisa de 'Dobe' e 'Teme'?" uma garota de cabelos róseos e olhos verde-esmeraldas dizia frustrada para ambos.

Eles se entreolharam e deram de ombros. "Não."

A garota deu um suspiro de derrota.

Os nomes deles eram Sasuke e Sakura, ex-companheiros de equipe de Naruto e melhores amigos dele.

Sasuke costumava ser um nuke-nin de Konoha, mas quando ele e Naruto lutaram juntos contra Obito e Madara, o moreno finalmente percebeu o que era importante e voltou ao seu lar—antes de ser condenado a um ano na cadeia.

Sakura e Sasuke—após o último mencionado sair da prisão—, formaram um relacionamento, e por mais que Naruto estivesse triste por ver o amor de sua vida com outro homem, ele estava feliz por eles.

"Aqui está!" disse Teuchi, colocando um prato em frente a Naruto, que deu um sorriso de agradecimento ao velho amigo, e se banqueteou.

E logo depois de uma tigela de Sakura, duas de Sasuke, e trinta de Naruto, os três saíram do restaurante e ficaram caminhando felizmente pela vila conversando animadamente, até Naruto ver que o sol já estava se pondo.

"Esse dia foi ótimo, galera, mas agora eu preciso voltar para casa. Até!" Naruto correu acenando para os amigos.

"Até!" Sasuke e Sakura acenaram de volta.

Ao chegar em seu apartamento—Tsunade, a atual Hokage de Konoha, insistiu para que ele ficasse com uma casa melhor, mas ele queria se manter no seu apartamento—, o loiro comeu seu jantar da noite, tomou um banho, fez sua higiene dental, e nem se deu ao trabalho de colocar um pijama. Caiu na cama com roupa e tudo. Estava exausto com o longo dia que teve.

Ele estava dormindo pacificamente. Até que ele sentiu-se sendo perturbado—quase como se fosse levado para outro lugar. Ele arregalou os olhos e se viu em um campo gramado. Ele olhou em volta e pôde ver apenas um homem de pé. Era um homem com cabelo loiro em um e olhos azuis... parecidos com os dele.

Ele logo reconheceu o homem e arregalou os olhos. "Tou-chan?"

O homem sorriu.

"Olá, Naruto. Você cresceu."

"Mas como... Você disse que..."

"Sim, eu sei que eu disse que estava morto e que não apareceria mais, mas é uma emergência. Estou aqui para conversar."

Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha.

**(MEIA HORA DE EXPLICAÇÃO DEPOIS)**

"Então, o que você está me dizendo é que... existe uma força que são os deuses gregos olimpianos... e que você é Hefesto, o deus da forja e do fogo... e que eu sou seu filho, fazendo de mim um semideus?" Naruto dizia.

"Sim," respondeu Hefesto.

"Andou bebendo?" perguntou Naruto.

Hefesto deu uma gargalhada, divertindo-se com isso.

"Você é igualzinho a sua mãe, sabia? Teimoso como uma mula. Ah, que saudade de Kushina. A mulher mais bonita, corajosa e gentil que já conheci."

"Kaa-chan..." Naruto murmurou. Aquela palavra lhe parecia tão distante e inalcançável. "Mas espere... eu me lembro de você falando que tinha uma esposa no Olimpo. E quanto a ela?"

"Bom..." Hefesto não sabia o que falar, e arranhou a parte de trás da cabeça enquanto sorria timidamente. " Como eu disse antes, Kushina era a mulher mais bonita, corajosa e gentil que já conheci."

Naruto deu uma longa gargalhada.

"Naruto, você tem que acreditar em mim. Há problemas na minha dimensão que você nem imagina. Os deuses estão em guerra." Hefesto estava agora sério.

"Por quê?" perguntou Naruto.

"O raio-mestre de Zeus foi roubado," respondeu Hefesto ainda mais sério. "Alguém o roubou."

"Quem?"

"Um garoto chamado Percy Jackson. Pelo menos, é o que Zeus pensa. Mas não acredito nisso. Percy não parece esse tipo de semideus."

"E então por que ele está sendo acusado?" perguntou Naruto, confuso.

"Por ser filho de Poseidon, deus do mar e irmão de Zeus," respondeu Hefesto. "Zeus não confia muito em Poseidon, depois de um... ahn... mal-entendido familiar."

"Tradução?"

"Pense em uma rede de ouro e uma ordem para ser um rei melhor."

"Mas o que isso— ah!"

"Sim. Você deve saber que existe uma outra dimensão diferente dessa. Ela é muito diferente desta dimensão, pois os humanos de lá não são capazes de utilizar chakra. Os deuses vivem nela."

"Está querendo dizer que existe outra dimensão diferente dessa, e é lá em que os deuses vivem?"

"Exato."

"Caramba..."

"Pois bem," Hefesto continuou, "você deve ir para lá. Zeus acusou Poseidon de roubar seu raio-mestre. Ele sabia que Poseidon não poderia tê-lo roubado sem um herói, e ao descobrir sobre Percy, que é filho de Poseidon, ele o acusou. E ele deve devolver o raio."

"E o que eu posso fazer?" perguntou Naruto determinado.

"Ajude-o," disse Hefesto sério. "Ele, acompanhado de uma semideusa e um sátiro, está em uma missão para resgatar o raio, mas ele terá mais chances com você. Você tem muito conhecimento de luta vivendo nessa dimensão."

"Está querendo que eu... vá para sua dimensão?" perguntou Naruto de olhos arregalados.

"Sim." Hefesto acenou com a cabeça.

"Mas e os meus amigos?" perguntou Naruto. "Eu não posso simplesmente deixá-los—"

"Naruto, eu te imploro, não como deus, mas como pai, por favor—eu não quero que minha família se despedasse desse jeito. Eles podem não gostar de mim, mas ainda são minha família e não quero que se machuquem." Hefesto estava de joelhos, com a cabeça em cima das mãos, que estavam no chão. "Por favor..."

Naruto olhava Hefesto surpreso. Este homem—seu pai—se preocupava tanto assim com sua família, a ponto de se ajoelhar diante do próprio filho e implorar, mesmo ele próprio tendo dito que eles não gostavam dele?

Naruto abaixou a cabeça, a bandana escondendo seus olhos. Ele podia entender Hefesto. Ninguém na aldeia nunca se importou com ele. Naruto era tão odiado quanto Hefesto, mas ele sempre iria querer a segurança de sua vila, pois apesar do ódio deles Konoha era sua casa, e seus amigos viviam lá. Pelo menos ele, no final, conseguiu o respeito que tanto queria.

"Levante-se," ordenou Naruto, ainda de cabeça baixa.

Hefesto olhou para cima, com lágrimas nos olhos, e viu Naruto levantando a cabeça, um sorriso preenchendo o rosto do Uzumaki enquanto ele tinha um brilho flamejante de determinação nos olhos cerúleos.

"Não se preocupe, Tou-chan! Eu prometo que vou trazer esse raio de volta— tebbayo! Eu juro pela minha vida. E se você deve saber uma coisa sobre mim é que eu nunca volto atrás com a minha palavra. Esse é o meu caminho ninja."

Hefesto olhava surpreso para seu filho, que mantinha o enorme sorriso no rosto.

_Mesmo quando ele sofreu tanto na vida, ele consegue sorrir_, pensou Hefesto. _Mesmo quando ele passou por tanta coisa—enfrentou tanta coisa que ninguém conseguiria enfrentar—ainda se mantém firme, mantém a fé e a determinação. Mesmo quando eu lhe causei tudo isso, ele ainda promete me ajudar. Naruto, eu me orgulho de você ser meu filho. Você sem dúvida será um herói como nenhum outro antes de você._

"Obrigado, Naruto," agradeceu Hefesto, agora com lágrimas de felicidade saindo de seus olhos. "Muito obrigado."

"O.k., vamos acabar com o momento meloso— tebbayo!" disse Naruto. "Preciso ir logo."

"Certo," concordou Hefesto se levantando e limpando as lágrimas de seus olhos. "Vou enviá-lo para onde eles estão. Mas antes... tome." Hefesto pegou uma coisa quadrada e estranha e a entregou a Naruto. "Para você."

"Hum... O que é isso?" perguntou Naruto, confuso. Era alguma coisa com apenas três botões embaixo, enquanto uma tela ocupava toda a coisa.

"Um celular," respondeu Hefesto. "Na minha dimensão, é um aparelho que serve para as pessoas se comunicarem quando estão longe, não diferente dos fones de comunicação que você usa em suas missões."

"Maneiro." Naruto olhou o celular, suspirando.

"E tem mais," disse Hefesto, com os olhos brilhando. "Aperte o botão debaixo da tela."

"Qual?"

"Qualquer um."

Naruto o fez, e automaticamente o celular se transformou em uma espada. Era uma espada com uma lâmina grande de dois gumes feita de bronze com um cabo negro detalhado com desenhos de chamas.

"Maneiro." Naruto suspirou.

"E os outros dois botões se transformam em outros tipos de armas. O do meio uma espada, o direito um martelo e o esquerdo uma foice."

"Incrível." Naruto sorriu mais largamente. "Vamos ver o que essa belezinha pode fazer."

"Bom," disse Hefesto, "agora é a hora de enviá-lo para a minha dimensão."

"Pode deixar comigo— tebbayo!" gritou Naruto, sorrindo. "Não vou decepcioná-lo, Tou-chan! Vou deixá-lo orgulhoso!"

_Você já me deixou, meu filho_, pensou Hefesto estalando os dedos, e tudo ficou preto para Naruto.

De certa forma, é bom saber que os deuses gregos existem, pois assim você tem alguém a quem culpar quando as coisas dão errado.

Esses eram os pensamentos de Percy Jackson, filho de Poseidon e dono de cabelos pretos bagunçados e olhos verdes. Ele e seus amigos, Grover, o sátiro, e Annabeth, filha de Atena, haviam acabado de destruir um ônibus quando lutaram contra três Fúrias, e isso não era divertido para Percy.

De repente, ele viu um buraco negro surgir acima deles, e um garoto cair do céu, e depois—BOOM! Ele caiu em cima dele.


	2. Enfrentamos a Mulher-Orochimaru

Após um pedido de desculpas e uma explicação, Naruto viu que os três não acreditaram inteiramente nele. Ele ficou levemente com raiva.

"Então como é que sei sobre os deuses gregos?" ele perguntou.

"Você poderia ser um monstro," replicou Annabeth estreitando os olhos.

"Ah, claro, um monstro de dezoito anos chamado Naruto." Naruto revirou os olhos.

"Na verdade, Naruto... você tem doze anos," corrigiu Percy, pensando que a queda fez a mente de Naruto não funcionar muito bem.

"O quê?" Naruto arregalou os olhos, e correu até um lago próximo, vendo seu reflexo, e vendo que ele realmente aparentava doze anos. "Que diabo..."

Um papelzinho caiu em sua cabeça.

Ele o pegou e leu em voz alta.

_Naruto, perdoe-me por isso, mas eu diminuí sua idade. Acredite: quanto mais jovem o corpo, mais forte ele é. Mas não se preocupe, você continua com todas as suas habilidades. No começo você pode ficar desgastado, mas é por mudar de dimensão, nada demais. Logo, sua energia ficará muito melhor do que era antes._

_Com amor,  
HEFESTO_

"HEFESTO!" gritou Naruto para os céus, balançando um dos punhos para cima.

"Ahn, sou Percy Jackson, Filho de Poseidon," apresentou-se Percy, tentando diminuir a raiva do loiro.

"Annabeth Chase, Filha de Atena," apresentou-se Annabeth, com os braços cruzados e desconfiada.

"Grover, o sátiro," apresentou-se Grover dando de ombros.

"Naruto, Filho de Hefesto— tebbayo!" apresentou-se Naruto.

"Se você está aqui para nos ajudar, devemos ir logo," disse Percy.

"Mas eu só tenho essas roupas, e eu acho que seria um pouco estranho para as pessoas verem um garoto com esse tipo de roupa— tebbayo!" Naruto disse apontando para a bandana em sua cabeça e a capa vermelha com bordas em chamas negras que cobria suas roupas laranjas e pretas.

De repente, uma mochila vermelha com chamas laranjas caiu na cabeça do loiro.

"Ai!" Ele pegou a mochila e olhou para cima. "Valeu, Tou-chan! É bom saber que você se preocupa com minha dor!"

Ele notou que a bolsa-carteiro estava cheia então ele a abriu e tirou de lá roupas novas.

"Legal," comentou Naruto sorrindo ligeiramente. "Também tem para vocês, Percy, Annabeth, Grover."

"Tem?" eles perguntaram, surpresos.

"Bem, aqui tem uma carta, e ela simplesmente diz _APROVEITEM_, então vamos aproveitar essas belezinhas— datebbayo!" Ele sorriu maliciosamente pegando roupas que ele sabia serem dele. Ele não sabia como, mas ele sentia que aquelas roupas pertenciam a ele.

Todos fizeram o mesmo que ele e viu que todos foram por caminhos separados da floresta para se trocarem. Ele fez o seu próprio caminho.

* * *

No final, Naruto estava saindo por trás de uma árvore vestindo uma camiseta laranja com um capuz que saía por cima de uma jaqueta de couro marrom. Ele tinha cobrindo suas mãos luvas sem dedo de couro. Ele também estava vestindo jeans azuis e tênis pretos. A mochila laranja e vermelha pendia de seu ombro, suas antigas roupas bem-guardadas nelas.

O próximo a sair foi Percy. Ele vestia uma camiseta verde-mar com um pequeno tridente azul na parte abaixo da gola e com grandes ondas do oceano em volta do abdome. Ele também vestia jeans pretos e sapatos azuis. Um casaco azul com capuz estava por cima da camiseta. Parecia um verdadeiro Filho do Deus do Mar.

Annabeth foi a próxima. Ela vestia uma camiseta laranja do Acampamento Meio-Sangue por baixo de um colete branco com uma coruja em um lado e uma oliveira de outro. Ela usava uma saia jeans que chegava até suas coxas.

Grover, o sátiro, estava vestindo uma camiseta verde simples que ele adorou. Ele também usava uma calça-cáqui marrom, mas ele manteve os mesmos tênis, pois eles eram os tênis que Luke lhe dera. Um boné estiloso com detalhes de vinhas estava em sua cabeça ao invés do velho boné rastafári.

Naruto começou cheirar o ar, e sua expressão ficou de um jeito sonhador. "Estão sentindo esse cheiro de comida, ou estou tendo alucinações?"

"Não." Annabeth também cheirou o ar. "É cheiro de comida mesmo."

"Que tal irmos até lá?" sugeriu Percy esperançosamente.

Grover se deslocou, incerto.

"Vocês não acham estranho estarmos sentindo cheiro de comida no meio da floresta?"

"Não," responderam os três.

E os que disseram _Não._ foram andando até o cheiro.

* * *

Eles notaram um letreiro de neon.

Eles andaram até verem por entre as árvores uma estrada deserta de duas pistas. Do outro lado havia um posto de gasolina fechado, um cartaz de um filme dos anos 90 e uma loja aberta, que era fonte da luz de neon e do cheiro gostoso.

Era uma dessas estranhas lojas de curiosidades de beira estrada, que vendem flamingos de jardim, índios de madeira, ursos-pardos de cimento e coisas do gênero. A construção principal era um armazém comprido e baixo, cercado por quilômetros de estátuas. O letreiro de neon acima do portão era para Naruto impossível de ler, pois, se existe uma coisa que para ele era mais cruel que japonês, era inglês, ainda mais em letras cursivas, vermelhas em neon.

Para ele, parecia MEOPRÓI ED NESÕA ED JIDARN AD IAT MEE.

"Que diabo quer dizer aquilo?" perguntou Percy.

"Não sei," disse Annabeth.

Grover traduziu: "Empório de Anões de Jardim da Tia Eme."

Nas laterais da entrada, conforme anunciado, havia dois anões de jardim de cimento, uns nanicos feios e barbados, sorrindo e acenando com se estivessem posando para uma fotografia.

Percy atravessou a rua, cheirando o ar.

"Ei..." avisou Grover.

"As luzes estão acesas lá dentro," disse Annabeth. "Talvez esteja aberto."

"Lanchonete," disse Percy, ansioso.

"Lanchonete," concordou ela.

"Vocês estão loucos?" disse Grover. "Este lugar é esquisito."

"_Você_ é esquisito," replicou Naruto.

O terreno da frente era uma floresta de estátuas: animais de cimento, crianças de cimento, até um sátiro de cimento tocando as flautas. Nem se precisa dizer que Grover se assustou com aquilo.

"_Béééé!_" baliu. "Parece meu Tio Ferdinando."

Eles pararam diante da porta do armazém.

"Não batam," implorou Grover. "Sinto cheiro de monstros."

"Seu nariz está congestionado com as Fúrias," disse-lhe Annabeth. "O único cheiro que estou sentindo é de hambúrgueres. Você não está com fome?"

"Carne!" disse ele, desdenhoso. "Sou vegetariano."

"Você come _enchiladas_ de queijo e latas de alumínio," disse Percy, fazendo Naruto rir.

"São vegetais. Venham, vamos embora. Essas estátuas estão... olhando para mim."

Então a porta se abriu rangendo, e diante dos garotos estava uma mulher alta, do Oriente Médio. Ela vestia um longo vestido preto que escondia tudo menos as mãos, e sua cabeça estava coberta por um véu. Seus olhos brilhavam embaixo de uma cortina de gaze preta, mas isso foi tudo o que as crianças puderam distinguir. As mãos cor de café pareciam velhas, mas bem cuidadas e elegantes, portanto ela poderia ser uma avó que já fora uma bonita dama.

E Naruto, por causa de sua audição aguçada por causa de Kurama, conseguiu ouvir um barulho semelhante a um... chiado? E por que lhe parecia familiar?

O sotaque da mulher também parecia ser do Oriente Médio. Ela disse, "Crianças, já é muito tarde para estarem sozinhas na rua. Onde estão seus pais?"

Naruto franziu a testa. Ele não tinha pais. Ou pelo menos uma mãe.

"Eles estão... ahn..." Annabeth começou a dizer.

"Nós somos órfãos," disse Percy, fazendo a carranca no rosto de Naruto se aprofundar.

"Órfãos?" disse a mulher. A palavra soou estranha em sua boca. "Mas meus queridos! Certamente não!"

"Nós nos perdemos da caravana," continuou Percy. "A caravana do nosso circo. O mestre de cerimônias nos disse para encontrá-lo no posto de gasolina se nos perdêssemos, mas ele pode ter se esquecido, ou talvez se referisse a outro posto de gasolina. De qualquer modo, estamos perdidos. Esse cheiro é de comida?"

Naruto espalmou a testa. Aquela mulher nunca acreditaria em uma coisa tão absurda.

"Ah, meus queridos," disse a mulher, para a surpresa do Filho de Hefesto. "Vocês precisam entrar, pobres crianças. Eu sou a Tia Eme. Vão direto para os fundos do armazém, por favor. Ali há um lugar para as refeições."

Eles agradeceram e entraram.

Annabeth murmurou para o Filho de Poseidon, "Caravana do circo?"

"Sempre há uma estratégia, certo?"

"Sua cabeça está cheia de algas."

Naruto deu uma risadinha naquilo.

O armazém era abarrotado de mais estátuas—pessoas, todas em poses diferentes, usando roupas diferentes e com expressões diferentes no rosto.

Percy nem reparou nos soluços nervosos de Grover, nem no modo como os olhos pareciam lhe seguir ou no fato de que a Tia Eme trancara a porta atrás deles.

Mas Naruto sim, e estranhou, enquanto os seus instintos de sobrevivência ficavam mais e mais fortes.

Eles finalmente chegaram no lugar das refeições, no fundo do armazém, um balcão de sanduíches com uma grelha, uma máquina de refrigerantes, uma estufa de pretzels e uma máquina de queijo nacho. Tudo o que eles poderiam querer, mais algumas mesas de piquenique de aço na frente.

"Por favor, sentem-se," disse a Tia Eme.

"Fantástico," comentou Percy.

"Hum," disse Grover com relutância, "não temos nenhum dinheiro, senhora."

Tia Eme disse, "Não, não, crianças. Nada de dinheiro. Esse é um caso especial, certo? Para órfãos tão simpáticos, é por minha conta."

"Obrigada, senhora," disse Annabeth.

Tia Eme enrijeceu, como se Annabeth tivesse dito algo de errado, mas depois, com a mesma rapidez, relaxou. Naruto ainda não deixou a guarda baixa.

"Não tem de quê, Annabeth. Você tem uns olhos cinzentos tão bonitos." Naruto imaginou como ela sabia o nome de Annabeth, quando eles não tinham se apresentado.

Tia Eme desapareceu atrás do balcão e começou a cozinhar.

"Pessoal, nós temos que sair daqui— tebbayo!" sussurrou Naruto desesperado.

"Por quê?" perguntou a Filha de Atena com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Eu estou com uma... sensação ruim quanto a isso." Foi tudo o que saiu da boca do Filho de Hefesto.

Mas antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer outra coisa, a Tia Eme tinha lhes trazido bandejas de plástico com cheeseburgers duplos, milk-shakes de baunilha e porções gigantes de batatas fritas.

Naruto não comeu nada.

"Não vai comer, Naruto?" perguntou a Tia Eme, e Naruto novamente se perguntou como ela sabia seus nomes.

"Não estou com fome, obrigado," ele disse.

"O que é esse chiado?" perguntou Grover de repente. Naruto franziu a testa. Então era mesmo um chiado o que ele ouviu.

"Chiado?" perguntou Tia Eme. "Talvez você esteja ouvindo o óleo de fritura. Você tem bons ouvidos, Grover."

Novamente a questão dos nomes se levantou na cabeça de Naruto.

"Eu tomo vitaminas. Para os ouvidos." Grover parecia mais desconfortável ainda.

"Admirável," disse Tia Eme. "Mas, por favor, relaxe."

Tia Eme não comeu nada. Ela não descobrira a cabeça nem para cozinhar, e agora estava sentada com os dedos entrelaçados, observando enquanto as crianças comiam.

"Então, você vende anões," falou Percy de repente, querendo puxar conversa.

"Ah, sim," disse Tia Eme. "E animais. E pessoas. Tudo para o jardim. Sob encomenda. As estátuas são muito populares, sabe."

"Muito movimento nesta estrada?"

"Não, nem tanto. Desde que a autoestrada foi construída... a maioria dos carros já não passa por esse caminho. Preciso cuidar bem de cada cliente que recebo."

Naruto de repente sentiu um par de olhos o observando intensamente. Ele se virou, mas era apenas a estátua de uma garotinha segurando uma cesta de Páscoa. Os detalhes eram incríveis, muito melhores que os vistos na maioria das estátuas de jardim. Mas havia algo de errado no rosto. Ela parecia assustada, até apavorada.

Naruto franziu a testa, desconfiado.

_**Naruto, não gosto desse lugar**_, disse Kurama em sua mente.

_Eu também, Kurama_, pensou Naruto.

"Ah!" disse Tia Eme com tristeza. "Você pode notar que algumas das minhas criações não dão muito certo. Elas são defeituosas. Não vendem. O rosto é a parte mais difícil de sair perfeito. Sempre o rosto."

"Você mesma faz estas estátuas?" perguntou Percy.

"Ah, sim. Já tive duas irmãs para me ajudar no negócio, mas elas faleceram, e a Tia Eme ficou sozinha. Só tenho as minhas estátuas. É por isso que as faço, sabe? São minha companhia." A tristeza na voz dela parecia tão profunda e tão real que até Naruto não pôde deixar de sentir pena.

Annabeth tinha parado de comer. Ela se inclinou e disse, "Duas irmãs?"

"É uma história terrível," disse Tia Eme. "Não é para crianças, na verdade. Veja, Annabeth, uma mulher má estava com inveja de mim, muito tempo atrás, quando eu era jovem. Eu tinha um... um namorado, sabe, e essa mulher má estava determinada a nos separar. Ela provocou um acidente terrível. Minhas irmãs ficaram do meu lado. Compartilharam a minha má sorte enquanto foi possível, mas por fim morreram. Elas se esvaíram. Só eu sobrevivi, mas a um preço. Que preço."

Naruto franziu a testa. Ele sabia que ela era um monstro, mas ele não sabia qual.

"Percy?" Annabeth sacudiu Percy para chamar sua atenção. "Acho que devemos ir. Quer dizer, o mestre de cerimônias do circo deve estar esperando."

"Sim, Percy," concordou Naruto. "Talvez seja melhor irmos. Você sabe como o mestre de cerimônias pode ficar quando irritado— datebbayo!"

A voz de Annabeth estava tensa e a de Naruto firme. Grover estava comendo o papel encerado da bandeja, mas se Tia Eme estranhou aquilo, não disse nada.

"Que olhos cinzentos bonitos," disse ela, outra vez, para Annabeth. "Ah, mas faz muito tempo que não vejo olhos cinzentos como esses."

Ela estendeu o braço somo se fosse acariciar o rosto de Annabeth, mas a Filha de Atena se levantou abruptamente.

"Precisamos mesmo ir."

"Sim!" Grover engoliu o papel encerado e pôs-se de pé. "O mestre de cerimônias está esperando! Isso!"

"Com certeza— tebbayo!" concordou Naruto.

"Por favor, queridos," implorou a Tia Eme. "É tão raro eu estar com crianças... Antes de ir, não gostariam pelo menos de posar para uma foto?"

"Uma foto?" perguntou Annabeth com cautela.

"Sim, uma fotografia. Vou usá-la como modelo para um novo conjunto de estátuas. Crianças são muito populares, sabem? Todo o mundo ama crianças."

Annabeth se balançou de um pé para o outro. "Acho que não podemos, senhora. Vamos, Percy—"

"Claro que podemos," interrompeu Percy irritado. "É só uma foto, Annabeth. Qual é o problema?"

"Sim, Annabeth," a mulher murmurou. "Não há problema nenhum."

Annabeth não tinha gostado, mas deixou que Tia Eme os levasse para fora pela porta da frente, para o jardim de estátuas.

Tia Eme os conduziu até um banco de jardim perto do sátiro de pedra.

"Agora," disse ela, "vou posicionar vocês corretamente. A mocinha no meio, acho, e dois dos três jovens cavalheiros em cada lado, enquanto outro fica atrás."

"Não há muita luz para uma foto," observou Percy.

"Ah, é o suficiente," disse Tia Eme. "Suficiente para enxergarmos um ao outro, não é?"

"Onde está sua câmera?" perguntou Grover.

Tia Eme deu um passo atrás, como que para admirar a foto.

"Agora, o rosto é o mais difícil. Vocês podem sorrir para mim, por favor, todo mundo? Um grande sorriso?"

Grover deu uma olhada para o sátiro de cimento a seu lado e murmurou, "Parece mesmo com o Tio Ferdinando."

"Grover!" ralhou Tia Eme. "Olhe para este lado, querido."

Ela ainda não tinha nenhuma câmera nas mãos.

"Percy..." disse Annabeth.

Naruto de repente ouviu o chiado de novo, mais forte, e percebeu por que ele lhe era tão familiar. Ele já havia ouvido antes, em suas batalhas com Orochimaru. O chiado pertencia a... cobras. Um monte delas.

"Não vai demorar nem um segundo," disse Tia Eme. "Sabe, não consigo vê-los muito bem por causa deste maldito véu..."

"Percy, alguma coisa está errada," insistiu Annabeth.

Naruto sentia que podia desmaiar com a sensação de perigo.

"Errada?" disse Tia Eme, erguendo as mãos para remover o véu em volta da cabeça. "De modo algum, querida. Estou em tão nobre companhia esta noite. O que poderia estar errado?"

"Aquele _é_ o Tio Ferdinando!" disse Grover, arfando.

"Não olhem para ela!" gritou Annabeth. Num piscar de olhos ela colocou seu boné dos Yankees na cabeça e desapareceu. Suas mãos invisíveis empurraram Percy e Grover para fora do banco.

Naruto pulou do chão e correu o mais rápido que pôde, e agora ele estava com os pés em uma das paredes.

Ele viu Percy quase olhando para a Tia Eme, mas Annabeth gritou, "Não! Não olhe!"

"Corra!" baliu Grover.

Ele gritou "_Maia!_" para dar partida em seus tênis voadores. Percy ficou olhando para as garras encarquilhadas de Tia Eme.

"Que pena ter de destruir um jovem rosto tão bonito," disse a Tia Eme em um tom confortador. "Fique comigo, Percy. Tudo o que tem a fazer é olhar para cima."

Percy olhou para uma esfera espelhada. Ele pôde ver o reflexo escuro de Tia Eme no vidro alaranjado; seu véu se fora, revelando o rosto como um círculo pálido tremeluzente. Os cabelos se mexiam, se contorcendo como serpentes.

Tia Eme.

Tia "M".

Como ele pôde ser tão estúpido?

Pense, disse a si mesmo. Como foi que a Medusa morreu no mito?

Mas Percy não conseguia pensar. Algo lhe dizia que a Medusa do mito estava dormindo quando foi atacada por seu xará, Perseu. Agora, não estava nem um pouco sonolenta. Se quisesse, poderia usar aquelas garras ali mesmo e rasgar seu rosto.

"A dos Olhos Cinzentos fez isso comigo, Percy," disse a Medusa, mas não soava como um monstro. Parecia uma vovó dócil e carinhosa. "A mãe de Annabeth, a maldita Atena, transformou a bela mulher que eu era nisto aqui."

"Não dê ouvidos a ela!" gritou Annabeth de algum lugar entre as estátuas. "Corra, Percy!"

"Silêncio!" rosnou a Medusa. Depois sua voz voltou a ser um murmurar tranquilizante. "Você está vendo por que preciso destruir a menina, Percy. Ela é filha de minha inimiga. Vou esmagar sua estátua até virar pó. Mas você, querido, você não precisa sofrer."

"Não," murmurou Percy. Ele tentou fazer suas pernas se mexerem.

"Não a ouça, Percy!" gritou Naruto ainda na parede.

"Calado, garoto!" sibilou a Medusa, irritada, ainda olhando para o Filho de Poseidon.

"Você quer mesmo ajudar os deuses?" perguntou a Medusa. "Entende o que o espera nessa missão boba, Percy? O que acontecerá se chegar ao Mundo Inferior? Não seja um peão dos olimpianos, meu querido. Você estará melhor como estátua. Menos dor. Menos dor."

"Percy!"

Grover voou até eles com um galho de árvore do tamanho de um taco de beisebol. Ele estava com os olhos fechados. Ele se guiava pelos ouvidos e nariz, gritando, "Abaixe-se!"

Naruto sorriu. Ele gostava daquele sátiro.

"Abaixe-se!" gritou ele de novo. "Vou pegá-la!"

Ele a acertou, para surpresa de Naruto. Logo, a Medusa deu um rugido irritado.

"Seu sátiro miserável!" rosnou. "Vou acrescentá-lo à minha coleção!"

"Essa foi pelo Tio Ferdinado!" gritou Grover de volta.

Percy saiu correndo aos tropeções e se escondeu entre as estátuas enquanto Grover mergulhava para mais um ataque.

_Pimba!_

"Aaargh!" berrou a Medusa, as serpentes do cabelo sibilando e cuspindo.

Ao lado do Filho de Poseidon, a voz de Annabeth disse, "Percy!"

Percy pulou tão alto que seus pés quase derrubaram um anão de jardim. Quando Naruto pousou ao seu lado, ele realmente derrubou um anão de jardim.

"Ai! Não façam isso!"

Annabeth tirou o boné dos Yankees e se tornou visível.

Naruto assobiou. "Maneiro! Onde consigo um desses?"

"Percy, você tem de cortar a cabeça dela," disse ela a Percy ignorando a pergunta de Naruto, que fez beicinho.

"O quê? Está louca? Vamos dar o fora daqui."

"A Medusa é uma ameaça. Ela é má. Eu mesma a mataria, mas..." Annabeth engoliu em seco, como se estivesse prestes a admitir algo difícil. "Mas você tem a melhor arma. Além disso, nunca vou conseguir chegar perto dela. Ela me faria em pedacinhos por causa de minha mãe. Você—você tem uma chance."

"O quê? Eu não posso—" Percy não sabia o que dizer. "Quero dizer, e o Naruto? Ele veio de um lugar em que lutar é um estilo de vida, não é? Por que não ele?"

"Porque ele não tem uma arma," respondeu Annabeth.

"Ei, eu tenho uma arma. Três, na verdade." Naruto lhes mostrou o celular. "Cada botão representa uma arma diferente. Meu pai me deu."

"Incrível." Os olhos de Annabeth brilharam. "Eu não esperava menos do Senhor Hefesto."

"Viu?" disse Percy. "Naruto tem uma arma bem melhor que a minha e—"

"Olhe, Percy, você quer que ela transforme mais gente inocente em estátua?"

Ela apontou para as estátuas de um casal apaixonado, um homem e uma mulher abraçados, transformados em pedra pelo monstro.

"Não se preocupe, Percy. Eu cubro você." Naruto lhe deu um aperto amigável no ombro, fazendo Percy lhe lançar um sorriso, sentindo-se melhor.

Annabeth agarrou duas esferas espelhadas verdes de um pedestal próximo. "Escudos espelhados seriam o melhor." Ela estudou as esferas com um ar crítico. "A convexidade causará uma certa distorção. O tamanho do reflexo estará distorcido por um fator de—"

"Quer falar numa língua que eu entenda?" disse Percy confuso e frustrado.

"Pelo amor dos deuses, você é mais confusa que a Sakura-chan— tebbayo!" disse Naruto balançando a cabeça, esfregando as mãos nos cabelos, sentindo uma dor de cabeça chegando.

"_Estou_ falando! E eu nem _sei_ quem é essa tal de Sakura!" Ela lhes jogou as bolas de vidro. "Só olhem para a Medusa pelo espelho. _Nunca_ olhem diretamente para ela."

"Ei, gente!" gritou Grover em algum lugar acima deles. "Acho que ela está inconsciente."

"_Roooaaarrr!_"

"Talvez não," corrigiu ele. E mergulhou para mais um ataque.

"Depressa," disse Annabeth para eles. "Grover tem um excelente nariz, mas vai acabar caindo."

Percy pegou sua caneta e tirou a tampa. A lâmina de bronze de Contracorrente se alongou em sua mão.

Naruto apertou o botão esquerdo do celular e uma enorme foice cresceu em sua mão. Ela tinha um cabo negro longo com uma enorme lâmina vermelha de foice na ponta. O Filho de Hefesto tinha olhos astutos e observadores.

Eles seguiram os sons de silvos e cuspidas do cabelo da Medusa.

Eles mantiveram os olhos cravados nas esferas espelhadas para verem somente o reflexo do monstro, e não a coisa real. Então, no vidro tingido de verde, eles a enxergaram.

Grover vinha descendo para mais um assalto com o bastão, mas dessa vez voou um pouco baixo demais. A Medusa agarrou o bastão e o desviou do curso. Ele deu uma cambalhota no ar e tombou nos braços de um urso-pardo de pedra com um dolorido "_Uummmpff!_".

A Medusa estava a ponto de pular em cima dele quando Percy gritou, "Ei!"

Os meninos avançaram na direção dela, o que não foi fácil para Percy, muito menos para Naruto, que se via sendo alvo das estátuas que a Medusa lançava para ele. Percy apenas não tinha muita facilidade por segurar uma espada e uma bola de vidro. A Medusa, por alguma razão, não atacava Percy.

Ela o deixou se aproximar—seis metros, três metros.

Agora Percy via o reflexo do rosto da Medusa. Não poderia ser assim tão feio. As curvas verdes da bola espelhada deviam estar distorcendo a imagem, tornando-a ainda pior.

"Você não machucaria uma velhiha, Percy," sussurrou ela. "Sei que não faria isso."

Percy hesitou, fascinado pelo que viu no refletido no vidro—os olhos que pareciam arder refletidos no tom esverdeado, fazendo seus braços fraquejarem.

"Percy, não lhe dê ouvidos— dattebayo!" gritou Naruto esquivando-se de uma estátua de um gnomo de jardim.

A Medusa gargalhou. "Tarde demais!"

Ela se lançou para Percy com suas garras.

"Não!" gritou Naruto tentando impedi-la, mas o Filho de Poseidon foi mais rápido, dando um golpe com a espada, e foi ouvido um _plof!_ nauseante, e então um chiado como o de vento escapando de uma caverna.

Naruto olhou para Percy com admiração. Ele havia cortado a cabeça da Medusa. Naruto não pôde deixar de sorrir. Percy seria um ótimo amigo para ele.

A cabeça caiu no chão ao lado do pé de Percy. O sangue verde da Medusa escorreu e empapou sua meia enquanto pequenas serpentes puxavam os cadarços dos seus sapatos.

"Ah, eca!" disse Grover. Seus olhos ainda estavam bem fechados, mas parecia ouvir a cabeça gorgolejando e fumegando. "Megaeca."

Annabeth se aproximou de Percy, os olhos fixos no céu. Estava segurando o véu preto da Medusa.

"Não se mova," disse ela.

Com muito, muito cuidado, sem olhar para baixo, ela ajoelhou-se e embrulhou a cabeça do monstro no pano preto, depois a ergueu. Ainda estava pingando um suco verde.

"Tubo bem com você?" perguntou Annabeth para Percy com a voz trêmula.

"Sim," respondeu ele, embora sentisse vontade de vomitar seu cheeseburger duplo.

Naruto aproximou-se do grupo. "Por que a cabeça não evaporou?"

"Depois que você a decepa, ela se torna um troféu de guerra," explicou Annabeth. "Como o chifre do Minotauro de Percy. Mas não a desembrulhe. Ainda pode petrificá-lo."

Grover gemeu enquanto descia da estátua do urso-pardo. Estava com um grande vergão na testa. O boné estiloso verde com detalhes de vinhas estava pendurado em um dos pequenos chifres de bode e os pés falsos haviam sido arrancados dos cascos. Os tênis mágicos voavam sem rumo em volta de sua cabeça.

"Nosso grande aviador," disse Percy. "Bom trabalho, cara."

Ele conseguiu dar um sorriso envergonhado. "Se bem que, na verdade, não foi _nada_ divertido. Bem, a parte de acertá-la com o pau, isso foi bom. Mas me arrebentar contra um urso de concreto? _Nada_ divertido."

Ele agarrou os tênis no ar. Percy pôs a tampa em sua espada. Juntos, os quatro voltaram cambaleando para o armazém. Agora Naruto sabia o que Hefesto quis dizer com _desgastado_.

Eles encontraram alguns sacos plásticos velhos atrás do balcão de lanches e embrulharam suas vezes a cabeça da Medusa. Com um plop, eles largaram a coisa em cima da mesa onde haviam jantado antes de quase serem mortos e se sentaram em volta exaustos demais para falar.

Por fim Percy disse, "Então temos de agradecer a Atena por esse monstro?"

Annabeth lhe lançou um olhar irritado. "A seu pai, na verdade. Medusa era namorada de Poseidon. Eles combinaram um encontro no templo de minha mãe. Foi por isso que Atena a transformou em um monstro. A Meusa e suas duas irmãs, que a ajudaram a entrar no templo, se transformaram nas três Górgonas."

"Mas Atena não podia simplesmente tê-las matado? Precisava criar três porras de monstros superpoderosos?" comentou Naruto distraído olhando para o alto.

Annabeth lhe lançou o mesmo olhar que lançou a Percy, porém também concordando. "É por isso que ela queria me picar em pedacinhos, mas ia conservar você, Percy, como uma bela estátua. Ainda gosta de seu pai. Você deve tê-la feito se lembrar dele."

O rosto de Percy ficou vermelho. "Ah, então a culpa de termos encontrado a Medusa é _minha_?"

Annabeth endireitou o corpo. Em uma péssima imitação da voz de Percy, disse, "'É só uma foto, Annabeth. Qual é o problema?'"

"Deixa para lá," falou Percy. "Você é impossível."

"Você é insuportável."

"Você é—"

_Ah, briga de casal, sempre divertida e sangrenta_, pensou Naruto sorrindo.

"Ei!" Interrompeu Grover. "Vocês dois estão me dando enxaqueca. E sátiros nem _têm_ enxaqueca." Naruto deu um risinho. "O que vamos fazer com a cabeça?"

Percy e Naruto olharam para aquilo. Uma pequena serpente estava pendurada para fora de um buraco no plástico. As palavras impressas no saco diziam: AGRADECEMOS SUA VISITA!

Naruto revirou os olhos. "Que belo modo de agradecer: transformar os clientes em estátuas! Que porra de mundo é esse— tebbayo!"

Percy estava zangado, não só com Annabeth ou a mãe dela, mas com todos os deuses por causa daquela missão, por tê-los tirado da estrada e pelas duas grandes batalhas logo no primeiro dia fora do acampamento. Nesse ritmo, eles jamais chegariam vivos a Los Angeles, muito menos antes do solstício de verão.

O que a Medusa lhe havia dito?

_Não seja um peão dos olimpianos, meu querido. Você estará melhor como estátua._

Percy se levantou. "Volto já."

"Percy," chamou Annabeth. "O que você..."

Percy vasculhou os fundos do armazém até encontrar o escritório da Medusa. Seu livro-caixa mostrava as seis vendas mais recentes, todas remessas para o Mundo Inferior para decorar o jardim de Hades e Perséfone. De acordo com uma nota de embarque, o endereço de cobrança do Mundo Inferior era DOA Recording Studios, West Hollywood, Califórnia. Percy dobrou a nota e a enfiou no bolso.

Na caixa registradora ele encontrou vinte dólares, uns dracmas de ouro e algumas guias de remessa do Expresso Noturno de Hermes, cada qual com uma pequena bolsa de couro anexa, para moedas. Ele vasculhou o restante do escritório até encontrar uma caixa do tamanho certo.

Ele voltou para a mesa de piquenique, encaixotou a cabeça da Medusa e preencheu uma guia de remessa.

_Aos Deuses  
Monte Olimpo  
600º andar,  
Edifício Empire State  
Nova York, NY_

_Com os melhores votos,  
PERCY JACKSON_

"Eles não vão gostar disso," advertiu Grover. "Vão achá-lo impertinente."

"Ele _é_ impertinente," disse Naruto. "Eu estou aqui há apenas uma hora e já sei disso."

Percy colocou alguns dracmas de ouro na bolsa anexa. Assim que a fechou, veio um som como o de uma caixa registradora. O pacote flutuou para fora da mesa e desapareceu com um _pop!_.

Percy olhou para Annabeth, desafiando-a a criticá-lo.

Ela não criticou. Parecia resignada com o fato de Percy ter um talento especial para chatear os deuses. "Vamos," murmurou ela. "Precisamos de um novo plano."


End file.
